Disney vs Marvel Villains
A spin-off tournament created by GAvillain Rounds so far: 17 Match-Ups Part One Round 1: #Hades vs Loki #Frollo vs Doctor Doom #Jafar vs Mandarin #Clayton vs Kraven the Hunter #Ursula vs Attuma Round 2: #Evil Queen vs Electro #Maleficent vs Enchantress #Sykes vs Kingpin and Shocker #Scar vs Red Skull #Jafar vs Nicholas Scratch Round 3: #Governor Ratcliffe vs Baron Zemo #Pete vs Rhino #Mace Malone vs Tombstone #Coyote vs Ultron #Jafar vs Mesmero Round 4: #Doctor Octopus vs Sevarius #Gaston vs Madame Mask #The Green Goblin vs Xanatos #Frollo vs Venom #Jafar vs Magneto Round 5: #Zurg vs Galactus #Demona vs Mystique #Queen Narissa vs Shocker and Whiplash #Dr. Facilier vs Madame Mask #Ursula vs Venom II #Jackal Beast vs Manwolf Round 6: #Morbius vs The Witches of Morva #Hobgoblin vs Nathaniel #Tombstone vs Pete #Hades vs Wonderman #Maleficent Dragon vs Phoenix Round 7: #Maleficent and Pete vs Silver Sable #The Headless Horseman vs Deadpool #Rourke vs Red Skull (also featuring Mercenaries) #Ursula vs Abomination #Archmage vs Loki #The Horned King vs Morbius Round 8: #Maleficent and Pete vs Mysterio #Frollo and Ratcliffe vs Scorpion #Ursula vs Doctor Octopus and Electro #Huntsman vs Fin Fang Foom (also featuring Huntsgirl and Huntsclan) #Shan Yu vs Mandarin (also featuring the Hun Army and Hayabusa the Falcon) #Horned King vs Magneto (also featuring Gwythaints, Creeper, The Horned King's men, the Cauldron Born and Queen Grimhilde) Round 9: #The Sorcerer Society vs Masters of Evil (Featuring Yzma, Mozenrath, Madam Mim, Ayam Aghoul, Enchantress, Executioner, Baron Zemo, Abomination, Crimson Dynamo, and Wonder Man) #Demona vs MODOK #Captain Hook and Avalanche vs Malekith #The Pack vs The Sinister Six (Featuring Doctor Octopus, Electro, Vulture, Mysterio, Kraven, Shocker, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, Dingo, and Coyote) #Hades and Doubt vs Dormammu and Venom #Negaduck vs Green Goblin {C Round 10: #Doctor Facilier vs Gambit #Lady Tremaine vs Mr. Sinister #Foulfellow vs Green Goblin II #Horace and Jasper vs Molten Man #The Fearsome Five vs The Goon Squad (Featuring Negaduck, Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Whiplash, Grey Gargoyle, Whirlwind, Living Laser, Dreadknight, Hypnotia, and Blizzard) #Negaduck vs Hobgoblin {C Round 11: #Frontal Assault (Featuring The Nazis, The Letzte Batallion, Mercenaries, Hydra Soldiers, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Army and Mandarin) #Decoy Sneak Attack (Featuring Warp Darkmatter, Chameleon, Zurg, Hornets, Red Skull, and Lizard) #Frollo vs Doctor Doom (Rematch) #Madame Medusa vs Kingpin #Zurg vs Doctor Doom {C Round 12: #Coyote 2.0 vs Ultron #Demona vs Enchantress (Featuring MacBeth) #Xanatos vs Ultron and Baron Mordo #Pain and Panic vs Mandarin #Hades vs Malekith #Maleficent vs Magneto (Featuring Headless Horseman and Avalanche) #Forces of The Evil Queen vs Forces of Loki (Featuring Evil Queen, Evil Queen's forces, Gwythaints, Cruella, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Canmore, Loki, Enachntress, and Exectioner) Round 13: : 1. The Attack on the Forbidden Mountains Part One (Featuring Maleficent, Hades, Narissa (transformed into Cromm-Cruach), Pete, Pain, Panic, Loki, Doctor Doom, Enchantress, Executioner, Baron Mordo, and Ultron) : 2. Attack on the Forbidden Mountains Part Two (Featuring Maleficent, Diablo, Dr. Doom, Avalance, Chernabog, Dragon Maleficent, Galactus, and Mickey Mouse) Background Battles (Two rounds that focused on aspects of the first part of the series that needed more detail.) Round 1: #The Queen of Hearts vs Red Skull #Scar and Zira vs The Wendigo #Demona vs The Brotherhood of Mutants #Scar vs Kraven the Hunter #McLeach vs Venom #Anansi vs Kraven the Hunter #Demona vs The Sentinel Round 2: #The Forces of Maleficent vs Baron Strucker (featuring Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook, Baron Strucker, and Grim Reaper) #Chang vs The Green Goblin #The Assassin vs The MRD (featuring Colonel Moss) #Zira and Nuka vs Sabretooth #Demona vs The Master Mold #The Forces of Scar vs The Forces of Kraven (Featuring Scar, Zira, Yzma, Kraven, Sabretooth, Calypso, Lady Waltham, and Owen) Second Part: Round 1: #Klang vs Sandman #Hades vs Hela #The Black Widow vs The Quarrymen #The Heed vs The Skrull #Maleficent's Remnants vs Avalanche #Negaduck vs Carnage Round 2: #Count Rokoff and McLeach vs Sauron #Thailog vs The Spider-Slayer #Duff Killigan vs Doctor Octopus #Mozenrath vs Fin Fang Foom #Jafar vs Omega Red #Hades vs Dark Hulk #Lady Waltham and Owen Vs Ultron Round 3: #Abis Mal vs Mesmero #The Pack vs The Marauders (Featuring Coyote, Wolf, Hyena, Jackal, Vertigo, Harpoon, Arclight, and Blockbuster) #NOS-4-A2 vs Super-Skrull #Sarousch and Sa'Luk vs Ringmaster and Swordsman #Xemnas vs Kingpin #Drakken and Shego vs Smythe #Dragunus vs Annihilus #Evil Queen (as Regina) and Cruella vs Blackheart Round 4: #The Sorcerer Society vs Salem's Seven (Featuring Mozenrath, Yzma, Mim, Ayam Aghoul, and Salem's Seven) #The Huntsman vs The Demon #Judge Doom vs Doctor Doom #Syndrome vs The Shocker #Doctor Facilier vs Puppet Master #Klang vs General Ross #Necrolai and Clawbster vs The Hidden #Frollo vs Archangel Round 5: #Koragg vs Loki #Drakken vs Arnim Zola #Zira vs Red Ghost (featuring Mandrill and Mikhlo) #The Quarrymen vs The Masters of Evil (Featuring John Castaway, the Quarrymen, Baron Helmut Zemo, Absorbing Man, Tiger Shark, Whirlwind, Boomerang, Cardinal, and Moonstone.) #The Weird Sisters vs Baron Mordo #Hades' Forces vs Enchantress and the Frightful Four (Featuring Shan-Yu, Morgana, the Queen of Hearts, Zurg, Archmage, Enchantress, Executioner, Wizard, Klaw, Trapster, and Dragon Man.) #Echidna and her Children vs Red Hulk (Featuring Echidna, The Cyclops, Chimera, Ladon, Gegenius, and Red Hulk.) Round 6: #Kalabar vs Laufey #Cruella vs Bullseye #MacBeth vs Kang the Conqueror #Klang vs Klaw #The Chameleon (disguised as Cruella) vs Hammerhead #The White Witch vs Red Skull #NOS-4-A2 and Dragunus vs Ronan the Accuser #Maleficent vs Enchantress #Hades and Demona vs Loki (as The Destroyer) and Doctor Doom (also featuring Cerberus) Round 7: #Mother Gothel vs. Shikata #Saraoush vs. Mesmero #Shego and Senor Senior Jr. vs. Klaw #King Duncan vs. Omega Red #Lt. Helga Sinclair and McLeach vs. Vision #Dr Facilier vs. Gambit (Re-Match) #Oogie Boogie vs. Doctor Doom and Sergei #The Evil Queen vs. Loki #Hades and Maleficent vs. Thanos Round 8: #Barbossa vs. Red Skull #Ursula vs. Avalanche #The Sanderson Sisters vs. Abigor #Jafar and Lady Tremaine vs. Mysterio #Rumpelstiltskin vs. The Lizard #The Redemption Squad vs. AIM Round 9: #Prologue #Zuse and the Huntsman vs. Loki and Blackheart #Drakken's Forces vs. Dr Octopus #Senor Senior Sr and Senor Senior Jr vs. Smythe #Madame Medusa vs. Scarlet Witch and Kal #Kal vs. Wallow #Demona and Macbeth vs. Miriam the Vampire Queen #Zira (as Queen La) and Irmaplotz vs. Diablo #Gaston vs. Avalanche-Venom #Forces of NOS-4-A2 vs. Forces of Thanos #Frollo and Zurg vs. Dr Doom Round 9.5 1. Lady Tremaine vs Venom Round 10: #Battle of New York (Part One) (Featuring Loki, Doctor Doom, Bullseye, Blackheart, Laufey, The Destroyer, The Chitauri, Regina, Cruella, Kal, The Sanderson Sisters, Koragg, Necrolai, Hidiacs, Styxoids, and The White Witch's Army) #Battle of the Bayou (Featuring Madame Medusa, Doctor Faciller, Ayam Aghoul, BellaDonna, and X-Ternal) #Battle of the Eyrie Bulding (Featuring Ultron,Vision, Xanatos, Lady Waltham, Dingo, Doctor Vile, Yama, Fang, Jason Canmore, Robyn Canmore and Puck) #Battle of New York City (Part Two) Round 11: #Battle of New Salem (Featuring Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Huntsclan, Queen La (Zira), Irmaplotz, The Mukhtar, Al Muddy, Absorbing Man, Tiger Shark, Moonstone, Boomerang, Whirlwind, Cardinal, Dragonfly and Frost Giants) #Battle of the Land of Black Sands (Featuring Mozenrath, Yzma, Madame Mim, Ayam Aghoul, Khartoum, Loki, Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo, The Destroyer, Frost Giants and Kronk) #Battle of New York (CGI) (Featuring Kingpin, Shocker, Sergei, Syndrome, Omnidroid, Oogie Boogie and Mother Gothel) #Battle of Egypt (Featuring Apocalypse, Mesmero, Mr. Sinister, Archangel, Omega Red, Red Hulk, Vertigo, Arclight, Blockbuster, Death, War, Famine, Pestilence, Jafar, Frollo, Sa'Luk, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Monkey Fist, Yono, Mcleach, Helga, and King Duncan) Round 12: #RoboDuff and Shego vs Hammerhead #Battle of Avalon: The Beach (Featuring Baron Mordo, Mysterio, Enchantress, Avalanche and Archmage) #Thailog and Chameleon vs Dracon vs Doc Ock #Battle of Avalon: The Orchard (Featuring Baron Mordo, Mysterio, Demona, Morgana, Weird Sisters, MacBeth, Maleficent and Diablo (as Raven)) #Xanatos and Kingpin vs Smythe and Feral Mickey (Featuring Chernabog) #Battle of Avalon: The Castle I (Featuring Ursula, Pete, Hades, Maleficent, Shan-Yu, Raven, Weird Sisters, Archmage, Baron Mordo, Mysterio, Enchantress and Avalanche-Venom) #Zurg and the Queen of Hearts vs Spider-Carnage #Battle of Avalon: The Castle II #Hades and Maleficent vs Dormammu Round 13: #Jafar vs Apocalypse #Headless Horseman and Mephisto vs Ramsley and Blackheart #Morgana vs Hela (Featuring Ursula and Annihilus) #Thailog vs the Dark Avengers (Featuring Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Spider Man, and Iron Patriot) #The Archmage vs Thanos #Chernabog(in form of Minotaur) vs Avalanche-Venom #Hades and Maleficent vs Loki and Dr. Doom Part Three Round 1: #Prologue # Vanitas vs the Mandarin (as Gene Khan) #Ursula and Hecate vs Hela #Prince Phobos vs Graviton #Imperious vs Malekith #Evil Emperor Zurg vs Kang the Conqueror #Redemption Squad vs the Dark Avengers #Peter Pan vs Loki # Epilogue # Regina and Cruella Events of the War Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Marvel Disney Villains War